Ordinary Day
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: [ONESHOT] Neji broke up with Tenten after promising to never let her go....again... and she's out to seek revenge. Will her plot work or will true love over come this quarrel? NejiTen and some NaruHina at the end. Rated for murderous thought


**Ordinary Day**

**My first oneshot! Yay! Please R&R! This was a dream I had about my friends and me, I just tweaked it a bit. Enjoy!**

**---------------**

Tenten's boyfriend, Neji had left Konoha High school to go to Suna High, he still lives in Konoha though, all because he couldn't stand being in the same school as Tayuya. She had nearly pushed him to his limit that he was about to punch her if it wasn't for Kankuro, who held him back. His uncle had pulled him out of the school and transfered him to Suna High, leaving Tenten alone and depressed. Neji had met up with Ino at the library and told her to tell Tenten that it was over. Tenten was heartbroken but quickly got over it. About a month later, Neji called her cell. She had answered it cautiously and when she heard his voice for the first time in a month, everything she had ever wanted to say to him was forgotten. She stuttered they talked.

_"Hey, how are you?" Neji asked._

_"I'm f-fine." Tenten stuttered, breathing in deeply._

_"That's good." Neji replied. "How's school?"_

_"Ok, I guess. I'm b-being framed for s-something I didn't do by Tayuya, a-and Kankuro w-won't stop hanging a-around m-me." Tenten explained._

_"Yea, Tayuya's the reason I left you know." Neji said._

_"I know." Tenten sighed._

_"I miss you." Neji said._

_"I m-miss you t-too." Tenten said not knowing what else to say._

_"Are you gonna be ok?" Neji asked sounding concerned._

_"Uh, y-yea." Tenten replied._

_"You sound like you're going to faint then I'd probably have to come over there and give you mouth-to-mouth." Neji joked. Tenten giggled._

_"You'd probably just faint on purpose just so I could come over there and give you CPR." Neji laughed._

_"No, I wouldn't do that." Tenten said sarcastically, yet still joking._

_"Yea, I'd probably be there for an hour." Neji chuckled. Tenten sighed._

_"I got you're e-mail about all that stuff saying 'what happened to never letting me go?' and 'you said you wouldn't let anything come between us.' Neji said._

_"Oh." was all Tenten could say._

_"I couldn't read the rest of it. It was too sad. I felt like crying." Neji said, his tone sad. "I was so mad at myself because I told you I'd wouldn't let you go and then the next day I break up with you." _

_"I understand." Tenten said._

_"Everything reminds me of you. I miss the night at the Sakura Festival." Neji sighed._

_"Me too." Tenten also sighed._

_"Hey, Tenten?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Would you ever go back out with me?" Neji asked cautiously._

_"I'd have to thin- OF COURSE!" Tenten exclaimed._

_"Oh, you had me there for a second, I was thinking 'what?! she had to think about it?!'" Neji replied, and Tenten giggled. "But will you?"_

_"Yes." Tenten said._

The rest of the phone call is history. Ever since then they always met, every other day at the library. Gaara had talked to Neji at the library the night Tenten didn't go. People at Konoha High had told Tenten Neji was cheating on her, but she knew better than to believe them. Gaara had asked Neji if he had two girlfriends and Neji had replied that he only had one girlfriend and she was from Suna. Gaara had told her the news the next day in English class when she showed Sakura a picture that Temari had drawn her that said 'Tenten Loves Neji'. She felt heartbroken and she wanted to cry but tried not to believe it. She met up with Neji three days later at the library. She walked up to him and said 'what's the bad news'. His response was 'I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore. It's driving me insane. You understand, right?' She nodded yes and ran out the library and down the street to Hinata's house. Hinata felt bad for her friend. She knew Tenten was tough on the outside, but on the inside she's soft and gentle. She too knew what it felt like to be rejected from the one she loved. Ever since then, Tenten has tried to forget about him. He seems to only cross her mind at night but never day. Even though she's still mad at him for giving up on her so soon she still kept him in her prayers just as she kept Hinata in her prayers. She prayed that Neji would one day make the right choice, and she prayed for Hinata to be happy and that one day Naruto would acknowledge her. She had faith in them.

**---------------**

It had been a 2 weeks since the Neji incident had happened and all had agreed to not talk about it unless that subject was brought up by Tenten herself. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata had just gotten out of school and were walking together when Tenten suddenly stopped. The others turned to her in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"I have an idea." Tenten smirked.

"And what might this idea of yours be?" Ino asked suspecting something.

"Would you guys like to come to the library with me?" Tenten asked batting her eyelashes at her friends.

"Ugh, fine. We'll go." Sakura gave in.

"Yay!" Tenten squealed and dragged her friends to the library.

They came to the edge of the sidewalk. Kankuro was standing in front of them. Tenten smirked and opened her backpack.

"Ok, Hinata want you to scale that building and put this pineapple up there." Tenten directed handing Hinata a pineapple.

"Why?" Hinata asked looked at the fruit in her hand.

"Because I said so!" Tenten commanded.

"Alright, alright." Hinata said and walked up across the street and over to the building Tenten pointed to and began scaling the walls with the pineapple in her mouth.

"Wow, who knew she could climb on the side of a 2 story building." Ino said amazed.

"Why doesn't she just use the ladder?" Sakura asked confused.

"She's doing fine, let's just get back to business!" Tenten snapped. "OK, Temari, you take this notepad and pen."

"What's this for?" Temari asked looking at the notepad and pen Tenten had just given her.

"To take notes, duh. Even I knew that." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"No, the pen's for stabbing people and the notepad is to dry up their blood." Tenten corrected. The girl's stared and sweat dropped.

"Wow, Ino, you were way off." Sakura said.

"Shut up, Forehead." Ino snapped.

"Um, Tenten? Why didn't you just give me a knife and towel?" Temari asked confused.

"Because it would make everything too obvious." Tenten said in a 'duh' tone.

"Nice thinking." Sakura complimented.

Hinata finally reached the top of the building and placed the fruit on top of the roof then she gradually climbed down the stairs and ran back to her friends.

"Hey! I put the banana up there." Hinata said proudly.

"Perfect!" Tenten exclaimed. "Now, Sakura, you get the BB gun."

"Sure?" Sakura said, taking the gun from Tenten's hands.

"Good, Ino, you get use a banana." Tenten said shoving a banana in Ino's arms.

"Wow, a banana." Ino said sarcastically.

"And what do you get?" Temari asked curiously.

"The water gun 3000." Tenten said darkly.

"A water gun? You've got to be kidding me right? And I thought the banana was bad." Ino said raising a brow.

"Well, feast your eyes on this baby." Tenten smirked as she pulled a water gun the size of a Bazooka out of her backpack. The four girls stared in awe.

"I take what I said back." Ino said staring at the gun before her.

"I thought you might say that." Tenten smirked.

"Tenten, just out of curiosity, what use is Ino's banana?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Ino throw that banana at Kankuro's head. That's our distraction. Once you hit him we have to move! We'll run across the street and once we get to the other side we crawl, army style.

"Crawl?! In this mini?!" Ino shrieked, horrified.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Tenten said.

"Hmph." was Ino's reply.

"Ok, Ino, are you ready?" Tenten asked sneak behind Kankuro. **(A/N: It's amazing he hasn't left yet. lolz)**

"Yupp." Ino nodded.

"Good, now...throw!"

Ino threw the banana at Kankuro's head.

"Hey! Who threw that?" Kankuro called turning around but there was no one there. By now the girls had ran across the street and already on the ground crawling their way to the library. Once there, they got up and Tenten pressed her self against the side of the library as if not to be seen. The others be crouched beside her. Tenten held to gun firmly in her hands and peered around the corner.

"The coast is clear. Move, move, move." Tenten commanded. The five girls ran to the entrance and crawled silently down the stairs and into the library. The librarian watched as the the crawled past her.

"Young ladies! There is no crawling of any sort in the library!" the librarian scolded them.

"Oh, shut up, bitch." Sakura sneered and shot the librarian in the head with her BB gun.

"Go Sakura!" Ino cheered quietly, hi-fiving Sakura.

"This is no time for celebration." Tenten said and motioned for everyone to follow her. They crawled into the other room and a little past the computers when Gaara spoke.

"What are you guys doing crawling on the library floor?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Shut up!" Temari snapped and took a bucket from Tenten's backpack and shoved it on his head. "C'mon, let's go!"

The others stared at her in shock but did as they were told. They made their way over to a table by the window. Once they were sure no one was listening they spoke.

"Temari! I can't believe you did that! And to your own brother!" Hinata said surprised.

"Well, that's what he gets for invading my personal space when I'm trying to talk to you guys on the phone." Temari shrugged.

"Back to the plan. Neji's gonna be here any second. Ok, Hinata I want you to hide behind that book self over there." Tenten said pointing to a tall thin book self a little over to the right of them.

"Ok, but what am I supposed to use as a weapon?" Hinata asked.

"Here, use this." Tenten said, handing Hinata a lava lamp.

"Um, how is this gonna help?" Hinata asked looking at the green and blue lamp in her hand.

"To smash over his head, duh." Tenten said and shooed Hinata away an into position. "Ok, Sakura, I want you to hide underneath this table."

"Got'cha." Sakura nodded and crawled under the table and positioned the gun into it's ready position.

"Good. Now, Temari go over to the self and hide there." Tenten pointed to a self over to the left.

"Right." Temari saluted and went into position, readying her pen.

"Ok, Ino, I want you to hide behind the wall on the other side of the computers." Tenten directed. Ino nodded and began to walk toward her destination but stopped and turned back to Tenten.

"Um, I need a weapon." Ino said.

"Take this." Tenten said throwing Ino a hammer. Ino caught it, fumbling. She walked over and crouched down by the wall on the opposite side of the computers.

"As for me, I'm gonna be hiding here." Tenten mumbled to herself, crouching behind a different table. After a few minutes of waiting, Neji walked in. He was head for the computer when Ino jumped out and started bashing things. Sakura was shooting at Neji from her spot under the table, Temari and Hinata came out from their spots and chased him with their destructive objects. Tenten calculated the precise spot Neji would run and blasted a 9 ft hole in the floor with her water gun. In a matter of seconds, Neji had walked, er, ran into Tenten's trap and fell into the hole with a _thud_. Tenten walked over to the edge of the hole and smirked, aiming her water gun at Neji.

"Tenten, wait!" Neji said suddenly. Tenten lowered her gun a little but still kept her death glare on him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you like that. I was just confused. I've been a player all my life. I was afraid of having a real relationship. I'm honestly sorry, Tenten. Please forgive me."

"Are you just saying that because to don't wanna die or do you really mean it?" Tenten asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Both." Neji said smiling slightly. Tenten set her gun down and softened her gaze on him.

"I guess your forgiven." Tenten said holding a hand out for Neji, giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Pumpkin." Neji smiled taking hold of Tenten's hand and allowing her to pull him up.

"Any time, Neji-kins." Tenten smiled kissing him softly on the lips while wrapping her arms around him. Neji kissed her back and enclosed her small body in a gentle embrace.

"Hey, let's get Hinata and crash at my house." Tenten smiled.

"What about Ino, Sakura, and Temari?" Neji asked looking over at the barbaric girls.

"They might kill you." Tenten smirked. Neji sweat dropped. "Thought so. Hey, Hinata! C'mon!"

Hinata walked over to the couple with a smile.

"We're gonna go crash at my place." Tenten smiled.

"But what about the others?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry about them. I think they're quiet enjoying themselves." Tenten smirked and walked out the library alongside Neji, hand-in-hand. Hinata shrugged and tagged along.

After walking a block they made it to Tenten's house. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, but they allowed their daughter to have some friends over so she wouldn't be lonely. Tenten unlocked the door and walked inside followed by Neji and Hinata. She motioned them to follow her up the stairs and into her room. Hinata sat on her blue covered bed. Neji stared at her room in awe. Her walls were blue and covered in a dolphin border. Kunais and shurikens were framed on her wall, representing her pastime memories.

"Make yourselves at home you guys." Tenten said taking a seat in her pink fuzzy chair and switching on the TV.

Neji walked over to her closet and tried to climb onto the top shelf. Hinata was jumping on her bed when there was a knock at the window. Tenten walked over to her window, pulled back the curtains, opened the window, and looked down only to see Naruto hanging there.

"Naruto? What the hello are you doing here?" Tenten asked confused.

"USN't this Hinata's house?" Naruto asked.

"No, this is my house stupid." Tenten rolled her eyes. She dropped the window on his hands and left him hanging there screeching like a girl. She walked back to her chair and flipped the channel to Hannah Montana.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Naruto." Tenten replied bordly.

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata asked shocked. "Did he leave?"

"No, he's probably still hanging from the window screaming like a girl in pain 'cause I dropped the window on his hands." Tenten smirked.

Hinata gasped and hurried to the window. She opened it to find Naruto crying. "Naruto? Are you ok?"

"Hinata? Yay! It's you." Naruto said smiling brightly. Hinata helped Naruto inside and led him to the bed. Neji had stopped trying to fit in the top shelf of Tenten's closet and decided how his blonde friend would make his move.

"Hinata, I just had to talk to you. Your beautiful face keeps crossing my mind." Naruto said softly taking hold of Hinata's hands. Hinata blushed and looked away. "What's wrong?"

"What about Karin?" Hinata asked quietly.

"It's over. She kept talking trash about you. Jealousy is a treacherous thing you know." Naruto smiled. Hinata looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you, Naruto." Hinata whispered. Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently but passionately.

"I love you, too." Naruto said just as quiet.

"They're so cute together." Tenten smiled.

"Just like us." Neji said and kissed Tenten's forehead.

"This has been such a wonderful day." Naruto said.

"Yea, it's just an ordinary day." Neji said winking at Tenten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first oneshot so please no flames! Review please!**


End file.
